As known, disposable liners or sanitary napkins are continuously manufactured one by one, and then grouped together in sets before being directly packed. Any problem occurring in connection with the packing unit thus soon has effects upstream and, even when the delay is minimal, the manufacturing unit has to be halted.
This gives rise to several drawbacks. In the first place, a large number of products obtained after a restart have to be rejected owing to their inconsistent quality. Such halts are also detrimental to the equipment used, which is designed for continuous operation.